RevengeTimmy Style
by jmfantasy
Summary: When you decide to get on Timmy s bad side you re in trouble, but when Timmy feels betrayed and uinloved what will happen? Will chaos break loose or will Timmy finally break? T for language, final chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

**Ash: Hey!**

**Me: (cautiosly) Hi, why are you so happy**

**Ash: Cause you don`t own the Night World**

**Me: Curse you**

**Ash: (puts hands on my shoulders) I`m sorry but you had to know the truth**

**Me: (crying) Don`t touch me, leave me alone.**

**Ash: (cackling) Bye (walks away)**

_**Chapter 1- Why?**_

_That stupid Ass! He thinks that just because I'm stuck in a four-year-olds body he can boss __**me **__around. Well, Ass is gonna regret this one._

Previous day 

"Hey twerp" Ash called as he walked down the hallway. "Isn't it bedtime?"

"It's 6 o'clock, you stupid Ass" I replied sweetly. Ash grinned and I knew this wouldn't turn out well for me.

"Well I say bedtime."

"Too bad, I don't have to listen to you."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah, Ass" Ash walked forward and picked me up by the collar of my shirt. He walked me to my room, with me kicking and screaming the whole time. He threw me into my room and as I sailed through the air I saw the door close and heard the lock click. Then my head hit the wooden bedpost and it was all darkness

Reality

_Oh yeah, Ass was gonna pay good this time._


	2. Chapter 2 The plan

**Rashel: Hey girl, how's it going?**

**Me: (curiously) Fine, you?**

**Rashel: Estatic**

**Me: Why?**

**Rashel: Cause you don't own the Night World**

**Me: Curses! Why are you all out o ruin my day**

**Rashel: (turns to leave) You have to understand the truth**

**Me: Never!**

**Rashel: Keller!**

**Me: Oh no! What are you doing!**

**Rashel: (grins evily) Teaching you the truth**

**Keller: Yes**

**Rashel: Make her speak the truth (points to me)**

**Keller: Okay (places hand on the side of my neck) Say it**

**Me: (whimpereing) never**

**Keller: Do it! (tightens grip slightly)**

**Me: Okay, okay. I don't own the Night World**

**Keller: (looks at Rashel) Good**

**Rashel: Yep (both leave)**

**Me: NNNOOOO**

**_Chapter 2-The plan_**

I walked out the door to my bedroom k owing that the bump on my head was uncovered, and easily seen. I was looking for Mary-Lynnette, Ash's soulmate, Ash will pay. I walked into one of the many living rooms in Thierry's mansion and there she was and, even better she was talking to my big sister Rashel. May as well throw in something nasty for Quinn. I put on the 'face' and hopped onto Mare's lap. I felt her arms instinctively wrap around me. So far so good. Then I heard Rashel,

"Timmy, what the hell happened to your head?" I looked up with my puppy dog eyes that they both fell for immediately, and told them what Ash had done to me yesterday, using the 'voice.'

"Why?" Rashel asked, clearly confused. Mare looked furious. Sucess!

``He s-s-said s-s-something ab-b-bout owing Q-q-quinn a f-f-favor" I stuttered trying to sound like the scared, innocent child. It worked! Mare and Rashel both looked furious, and I didn't even had to lie, I had heard them talking about it this morning. I had to resist the urge to cackle in triumph, I had time for that later.

"Come on honey. Let's go find the boys and get you some ice" Mare looked at me, my guess was she was trying to comfort me.

"No" I shrieked, it hurt my throat too, how do these toddlers do it? "They'll kill me."

"Oh please," Rashel rolled her eyes, she obviously didn't realize the extent of the rivalry Quinn and I had. "I'll protect you, okay Timmy?" I nodded acting like the trusting child. God, humans are sssooo easy to manipulate. I reached my arms up to Rashel and she lifted me up, placing me on her hip. We then walked down the hall to the games roo and sure enough there was Ash and Quinn playing poker with the other males. Rashel and Mare walked up behind their soulmates who were sitting side by side at the table.

"You are so dead" Rashel yelled. Quinn jumped in his seat and swivelled in his seat to face Rashel, confusion showing plainly on his face. I grinned in triumph and had the joy of watching Quinn's face harden with hatred. Then I felt Rashel move swiftly out of the way as Quinn lunged at me, reaching for my throat. Rashel kicked Quinn in the back of the knees on his way past us sending him sprawling, face first onto the floor. I had to try really hard not to laugh as I watched him fall as if in slow motion and especially when he hit the floor. Quinn stood up and turned to face me.

"What the hell did you do now, you evil little devil?" Quinn screamed at me, enraged. I cowered into Rashel's side knowing she would buy my 'scared shitless' act. Thank god I perfected my acting skills in my time with Hunter. Ash stood up and wrapped his arms around Mare's waist nestling his head into her hair but Mare pulled away and kicked him, **hard, **somewhere where it made him scream (like a girl I might add, very high pitched)and roll on the floor in pain.

"What the hell was that for Mare? You're ruining our chances for future generations of Redfern's" Ash gasped in obvious pain.

_Do NOT laugh Timmy. Don't laugh. It will ruin everything. _It was sad, I had to keep reminding myself or else I would burst into fits of laughter.

"I don't want to have kids with someone who is so mean and cruel to them." Mare yelled back, looking briefly at me.

"What did he do this time." Quinn asked Rashel through clenched teeth, glaring at me. _Ah, revenge will be sweet. MWAHAHAHAHA!_

"N-n-n_-_nothing." I tightened my grip on Rashel knowing full well that she would buy my act. It seemed like Quinn would be unable to stop glaring at me.

"It's not what he did, it's what you two did... this time." Rashel replied rubbing my back telling me she had bought my scared of Quinn act. Still even though it was a crucial part of the plan I loathed being babied. Then I refocused to see Ash and Quinn looking confused so, Mare preceded to tell the boys what I had told her and Rashel, what they had done the night before.

"Oh..." They both looked down at their feet and I knew that I had one this round. They would not be able to weasel their way out of this one.

"Oh my goddess, you actually did that!" Rashel was ticked off now, you could see it clearly in her face. Ha I win again, but more importantly, Quinn loses. Quinn started walking towards Rashel and she glared at him menacingly. Quinn was unaffected. Quinn leaned down and kissed her. I watched in disgust as Rashel's melted to his touch. But then the biggest shock of all came, she dropped **me** so that she could wrap her arms around **his** neck. I hit the wooden floor, and I hit it hard. I pulled out my fake tears and started screaming at the top of my lungs. They immediately broke apart. I was mad at Rashel she had dropped me for him, and she was going to feel extremely guilty about it when I was done.

"Shut up, devil" Quinn pulled back and kicked me as I sat on the floor. _Jerk!_ Rashel kicked him back glaring. She reached out for me but I would have none of it, I scuttled out of reach.

"Timmy, come here. I'm sorry." Rashel looked devastated and my resolve almost broke but then I reminded myself of the truth, she doesn't love me anymore. I shook my head furiously.

"You don't have to pretend anymore" Now I was actually crying. "You don't love me, you love him. You dropped me, on the wooden floor! Wasn't it bad enough that you left me in the jungle gym, left me to Hunter? But no, then I show up again and you have to toy with me again. Pretend to love me just so you can show me the cruel truth of life, again! Wasn't once enough?" She reached out to me again, crying. _Maybe she's a good actor? _I turned and ran to hide behind Jez's legs for by now, everyone had been attracted to the game room by the noise. I liked Jez. She was like me. Different, smart, devious, and strong.

"Timmy" Rashel pleaded, tears streaming freely down her face now. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to drop you. It was an accident, please forgive me." I shook my head and Rashel moved forward. She kept walking towards me so I had no choice. I turned and fled from the room. I couldn't believe it. The one person I had trusted with all my heart had crossed to the enemy side and ultimately, betraying me. Maybe I should be like Jez was. Strong, confident, not letting anyone in. That way I couldn't get hurt, the way Rashel had hurt me.


	3. C3Lost

**Jez: Hey Bestie**

**Me: (confused) bestie? What did Quinn do!**

**Jez: (sweetly) nothing. I just needed a new friend and here you are**

**Me: Really? (skeptical)**

**Jez: No. I just wanted to tell you the truth. I thought maybe you'd except it if we were friends.**

**Me: The truth about what?**

**Jez: That you don't own the Night World**

**Me: No! You lie! (Jez raises eyebrows) ok, ok you don't lie.**

**Jez: Oh and by the way...**

**Me: Yes...**

**Jez: Morgead is mine**

**Me: Why do you get everything**

**Morgead: Were you talking about me?**

**Jez: (glares at me) no, let's go. (link hands and walk away)**

**Me: Why me**

_**Chapter 3- Lost**_

I've never been so confused in my whole life. Rashel came looking for me, I heard her calling me through the halls so I had to leave the house. I went to my room and packed the few meagre possessions I had. Then I moved to the centre of the garden maze in Thierry's front lot. I knew that I had to leave the mansion and find somewhere else to live but I just couldn't bring myself to leave this beautiful place... yet. That's when I heard the footsteps but I was crying so hard after being betrayed by Rashel that I couldn't move.

"Hey kiddo, you alright?" It was Jez! I quickly wiped the tears from my face not wanting her to think me weak, and then I nodded. Jez sat down beside me on the ground and pulled me into her arms. I had never seen her do that for **anyone** except her soulmate, Morgead.

"You don't have to lie to me" she whispered. I gripped her tighter, needing a friend, even though I wouldn't admit it. "I know how it feels to lose everything and everyone you care about" Well, that explains how she manages to be so strong. She had to be through hell and back, or so I would imagine. Jez pulled back to look at me closely. I guess checking to see if I was actually okay.

"Rashel didn't mean to let fall. She wouldn't do that intentionally. She was simply distracted, by Quinn" I looked away, I knew it was true but it proved my point, that she didn't love me, she loved him. Then I felt Jez`s hand under my chin and she turned my head to face hers.

"I think it would be better if I left this place, left the mansion. When I'm here, all Quinn and I can manage to do is fight and I know it pains Rashel. I don't want to cause her pain. I may be mad at Rashel, but I love her even if she doesn't love me. I don't want to be the cause of Rashel's pain." I stood up to leave but Rashel caught my arm.

"Three things. One, Rashel does love you Timmy probably as much as Quinn. Two, if you're leaving the mansion so am I, I want out of this god forbidden place. Three, at least go and say goodbye." I shook my head and then I heard her,

"Timmy" Rashel called. Shit, she's in the garden. I started packing my stuff as fast as I could. I turned to leave but, when I started running down the path Jez caught my arm therefore forcing me to wait for her to appear on the path. I looked up at Jez scared, I didn't want to see her. Rashel walked up to my clearing. Where I was forcibly standing still. It was obvious that Rashel had been crying, the stains were on her cheeks, and her eyes were red and puffy. She raced towards me at top speed. I tried to move out of the way so she wouldn't be able to touch me but Jez gripped my arm even tighter, so tight I almost winced, forcing me once again, to remain standing still. Next thing I knew, I was (against my will) wrapped up in Rashel's arms. She was holding me tight. I tried to prevent the feelings that washed up but I couldn't help it, I felt safe and comfortable in Rashel's arms.

"I'm so sorry Timmy," she sobbed. I hated seeing her cry and I almost gave in right there but then I remembered what she did. "I didn't mean to, Quinn distracted me, please forgive me." I pulled out of her grasp and landed on the ground. _What is it with me and falling this week?_

"I am leaving the mansion. Now you won't have to worry about me. Quinn can distract you as much as he wants and you can forget that I ever existed, or that I was ever a part of your life" It pained me to say it but, the truth had to be said and had to make her let me leave or Jez would stop me, again.

"No Timmy! Don't leave, please. I'll miss you too much if you do." She was still crying and then her face lit up as if she had an idea. "Tell you what, if you stay with me, at the masion, you can prank Quinn as much as you want and I'll play with you anytime you want, just ask." Her offer was really tempting. I thought about for maybe 5 seconds with one thought running through my head the whole time _Rashel to myself and permission to prank Quinn twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, every week._

"Alright" Rashel hugged me and this time I hugged back. I released her and turned to face the mansion. I started running towards it as fast as I can, after turning back to grab my belongings. I heard Rashel and Jez following closely behind, laughing. When I got to the mansion, I went straight to my room, after all I had to start planning my revenge on that evil vampire, Quinn for making my sister Rashel drop me on the hard wooden floor. MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Revenge will be sweet.


	4. Chapter 4 ash help!

**Timmy: Hi!**

**Me: hi**

**Timmy: Thank you, a lot**

**Me: Why?**

**Timmy: For granting me permission to prank Quinn whenever I want**

**Me: What! That was just a story Timmy**

**Timmy: Oh...**

***Crash***

**Me: Oh god, what did u do? (Timmy smiles and leaves)**

**Quinn: JESSICA! IM GOING TO KILL YOU!  
Me: What did I do?**

**Quinn: (walks in) This (points at himself)**

**Me: hahaha wow Timmy really outdid himself this time**

**Quinn: Dont blame this on the demon child Jessica**

**Me: No really it was Timmy who dressed you in that knee high dress, strappy heels, designed your face in makeup and styled your hair. It was also him who broke your mirror... and Ash's. btw u look lovely in your pink dress, the bubblegum hair colour really completes the look**

**Quinn: You have five seconds to run b4 i get u**

**Me: 10**

**Quinn: Fine**

**ME: ok b4 i meet my doom I dont own the Night World, and someone pls kill Timmy for me**

**Quinn: 5,4,3,2,1**

**Me: AHHHHHHH!**

_Quinn POV_

"Hi Quinn" Rashel walked in smiling, Timmy trailing close behind her, a big wicked grin on his face.

"I thought he left" I muttered. I felt Rashel's rage through our connection and knew I was in for it.

"No, he didn't, he was going to, because of you but I" here she looked at Timmy fondly, "convinced him to say. I felt the blood leave my face as I saw the look the little devil gave me.

_Revenge will be sweet John._ I shivered internally, hearing his voice in my head.

"Under what conditions?"

"Well," Rashel looked away from me guiltily,

"It ccan't be that bad honey, just tell me." Rashel turned and smiled at me.

"I told him that he could have my attention whenever he wants and..." her voice trailed off and she looked me in the eyes begging forgiveness. I looked at her expectantly, but it wasn't her that answered.

"I get to prank you whenever I feel like it." The little demon laughed, gloating.

"RASHEL! HOW COULD YOU, YOU HAVE SUBMITTED ME UNKNOWINGLY TO THE LITTLE DEVIL CHILD`S WRATH! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME." Rashel`s eyes burned with fury and I knew I had crossed a line. She walked slowly towards me, stopping a foot away from me, she raised her hand and slapped me hard.

"I do love you John Quinn, and if you cant see that then its your problem, but I love Timmy too, and don't ever let me here you call him that, or youll be sleeping under the stars." Rashel turned on her heel and walked out the door closely followed by an exuberant Timmy. _Stupid little cockroach! Haha, i didn't call him the demon child so Rashel cant get mad._ I thought smugly to myself. I left the room in search of Ash, hoping he could help me figure out what to do. There was no way I could defeat the little demon by myself, besides Ash had helped me last time, and he owed me numerous favours.

When I found him he was in his room, sitting on the bed alone, and packing a bag?

"Going somewhere?" Ash turned around to face me and shrugged. "What happened?" I inquired.

"Mare kicked me out, told me to sleep with the dogs if i was going to treat kids like that" I felt my mouth drop open.

"Really?" he nodded, "I still have it worse" His head shot up and he looked at me confused, so I told him, I told him what Rashel told me. When I finished Ash burst out laughing hysterically. My eyes narrowed and I glared. Ash stopped as if sensing my anger. His eyes widened as if realizing i wasn't joking.

"Youre right" he sniggered, "You do have it worse." I glared at him again

"So, will you help me?"

"With what?" Ash inquired nervously

"With getting Timmy before he can get me."

* * *

**lright im srry its short and im srry it took forever b ut my grandfather passed away, school is overloading me with hw alreadyh and ive been working on my other story but for those who dont know this already, the review button and i both love you even if u might hate me right now, at least tell me so in a review**

**pls *insert puppy dog face***

**thx, love ya**

**jmfantasy**


	5. Chapter 5 Truce

**_Hey guys, sorry it's been so long. but life has been-_**

**_Jez- Nice excuse slick_**

**_Me- Shut up Jez. as i was saying, i was struggling in a class too_**

**_Jez- Don't tell me to shut up_**

**_Me-Shut up, Jezebel. anywho so getting caught up and stuff was first priority-_**

**_Jez- JUST CAUSE YOU ARE MY SISTER DOESN"T MEAN YOU CAN CALL ME THAT_**

**_Me- SHUT UP! Let me talk okay. So this is the last chapter-_**

**_Timmy- this is bogus. I would never trust him_**

**_Quinn- Ya, what are you on that you think this could possibly happen?_**

**_Me- Get lost, I'm talking. So this is final chapter, and I will try-_**

**_Ash- you know it's fun to interrupt you _**

**_Me- GET LOST ASH _**

**_Ash- ooooo someone's grumpy_**

**_Me- MARE_**

**_Mare- What?_**

**_Me- Control your soulmate, please_**

**_Morgead- hahahaha I don't think anyone can control him_**

**_Mare- Ash shoo._**

**_Ash- yes, dear_**

**_Me- Thank you_**

**_Mare- Welcome_**

**_Quinn- ahhahhaha you got whipped :)_**

**_Rashel- Jess this is awesome. Maybe you should be more like your book character Quinn_**

**_Quinn- yes dear_**

**_Morgead- Who's whipped know? hahahaha_**

**_Jez- you, so shut up morgy dear._**

**_Morgead- yes luv_**

**_Me- AS I WAS SAYING, i'll try to get the best day done by the end of the week_**

**_Delos- you do that_**

**_Me- Omg not you too_**

**_Delos- Huh?_**

**_Maggie- Delos dear, maybe you should let her talk before she flips on everyone_**

**_Me- Thank you maggie_**

**_Keller- OMG I JUST READ THIS, it is soooo amazing. i read the previous chapter, ad thank you. ive always wanted to beat up Quinn ^_^_**

**_Quinn- hey wat did I do?_**

**_Keller- You were born_**

**_James- hahahahaha now that's funny_**

**_Poppy- Couldnt agree more Jamie :)_**

**_Galen- ummm is it just me, or is Jessica turning red?_**

**_Thea- I just took her temperature, and she's heating up_**

**_David- ummm why'd you take her temperature_**

**_Eric- It's Thea, do you have to ask?_**

**_Thea- Hey!_**

**_Gillian- uhuh you DONT mess with the witches_**

**_Morgead- Or what?_**

**_Gillian- Or you get taken down, gid_**

**_Morgead-hahahaha you are funny_**

**_Hannah- What's all the commotion?_**

**_Thierry- Ya we heard a lot of screaming_**

**_Rowen- Hey, wecame for a visit_**

**_Kestrel- *sarcastically* yay_**

**_Jade- HIIIIIIII _**

**_Mark- Hey everyone, wats wrong with Jess?_**

**_Phil- (walks in with Miles) from what we've gathered_**

**_Miles- She is pissed because everyone keeps interrupting her_**

**_Blaise- So maybe you should do the smart thing and let her talk?_**

**_Ash- Nah, that would be admitting defeat to a girl_**

**_Daphne- ummm, is it just me or does Jessica look like she's ready to explode?_**

**_Morgead- probably, she's scary when she does_**

**_Claire- then why do you bug her to the point when she does you idiot_**

**_Jez- *goves her high five* nice cuz_**

**_Iliana- ummmm maybe we should let Jess talk, before she kills us all_**

**_Me- SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!_**

**_All *cower in fear*_**

**_Me- MAY I TALK OR DO I HAVE TO KILL YOU ONE BY ONE!_**

**_All- go ahead_**

**_Me- so as i was saying im really sorry for not posting sooner, this IS the last chapter, and i will try to finish up the best day for you guys and get started on CHANGE. I dont own anything by L.J. Smith, and now, on with the story, as I take care of these... Daybreakers *evil grin*_**

**_All- AHHHHH!_**

Chapter 5- Truce

I had to get back at Quinn. I knew he had recruited Ash so I had to act fast, and hit two birds with one stone. I laughed, and walked down the hall to Rashel's room. I walked in and saw her crying, on the bed. My heart was heavy as I watched her.

`What's wrong, Washel?" I asked, I thought she was glad I had decided to come back. Was she having second thoughts?

"I just can't believe Quinn would do this, shouldn't he be happy that I'm happy? Shouldn't he be happy because I'm happy?" she wailed. I wasn't used to seeing Rashel like this, and it scared me. Could the douche really have that big an effect on her?

"Oh well... I'll see you later then..." I fled the room, I couldn't bear to see her like this. I knew exactly what I had to do. I had to get Quinn back for her, no matter how loathe I was to do it, but for Rashel, I would go to the ende of the world and back. I found him and the Ass plotting in the game room.

"What do you want devil child?" Ash asked looking up, and turning to face me. I growled, and responded through clenched teeth.

"I want to help Quinn get Rashel back, pinbrain." Both of their jaws dropped open in shock, and then they both burst out laughing.

"You almost had me there kid" Quinn laughed

"No, I actually want to help, nimrod." They stopped laughing and looked at each other and then turned to look at me.

"Why would you want to do that?" Quinn asked sceptically. It was obvious that they didn't trust me.

"Because Rashel is hurt you douche, and I can't stand to see her like that. And I figure I owe you one."

"You figure, eh? This is no joke? Cause if this is another prank of yours I promise you that I will stake you, and send you on to the next life, no matter how pissed Rashel will be at me. You hear me?"

"Ya, got it whatever dippy." I replied impatiently. "Are we gunna help Rashel or not, cause honestly I have better thing to do than stand here and argue you with too seabrains." Quinn grinned like the devil himself, and Ash laughed.

"Alright Twerp. What do you propose we do?

We spent the next two days arguing and planning. By the third day, we were ready to put, what I hoped was a foolproof plan, into action.

"No funny business. Got it kid?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Can we move on with it already?" I walked down the hall with Quinn and knocked on the door to Rashel's room."

"Come in," came a call from the other side of the door. I pushed it open and Quinn and I walked in together, surprisingly

"Quinn," Rashel said stiffly, when she saw him.

"Rashel" Quinn smiled, like her cold tone didn't bug him. Though anyone could see from his eyes that it did, that he was cut to the core by it.

"What did he do to you?" Rashel asked turning to me.

"Nothing. Look Rashel, I came to apologize."

"For what, Timmy, you did nothing."

"Yes I did Rashel, just here me out, please." She nodded so I continued, "I instigated what happened to me. I've done FAR worse to both Quinn and Ash than they have EVER done to me. I have made their lives absolutely miserable since the day I met them all because of you. And I have acted like a child so you wouldn't believe them when they told you what I did to them. But for fuck's sake Rashel, I'm really seventeen years old. Just cause I have the body of a four year old, doesn't mean my mind hasn't matured."

"But why, Timmy? Why would you do this? How do I know Quinn isn't making you say this?"

"Because I felt like I was losing you to him. I lost you once when I was four, and I couldn't lose you again. And you just have to trust me, I'm doing this of my own free will, I went to Quinn because I couldn't bear to see you hurting like you were."

"Oh Timmy, its okay hunny. Don't worry about it. I won't leave you ever again, promise." Rashel pulled me into a hug, and looked at Quinn, who nodded confirming what I had said. Rashel released me and stood, walking over to Quinn.

"I'm so sorry I didn't believe you. I should have listened, its just-"

"I know. It's okay. The important thing is that know you know, and we won't let it come between us anymore. Can you forgive me for being such a douche about it all?" Rashel smiled

"If you can forgive me for not believing you."

"Of course. What are soulmates for?" They both smiled. And Rashel kissed him, and for the first time it didn't bug me. I realized that if I wanted her to be happy I had to stop getting involved, because he was the thing that made her happy. And so for once, both Quinn and I won. Quinn got his soulmate, and I got my sister. And for the time being I had an understanding with the douche. Who knows how long that'll last though.

**_Sorry it was short, and again sorry for the wait. But please review. 3 u guys. thanks for sticking with me. BTW, none of the nightworlder died, they are all still alive, no matter how much my family might annoy me. Till next time_**

**_Jessica aka jmfantasy 3 3_**


End file.
